thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Jacobs
Eric Jacobs is a contender in kjf0012's The Glee Project fanfic titled "The Glee Program." Personality He is very confident and competetive, but not cocky. He's also a nice, helpful guy. He is also very flirty to girls and can win them in a few seconds because of his charm. He also has the star quality, he can act, sing and dance and is very clean cut. He is also somewhat adorable and likeable to people. Appearance Brown hair often quiffed, 5"9, brown eyes usually wears a cap and a hoodie with high top shoes even though he tries not looking like a chav Biography His parents are from England, he lived there until he's 12 and then moved to New York for his parents' jobs. He began to want to become famous since he's 10, he saw Grease, Dirty Dancing and Annie and then he fell in love with them, he began to take singing lessons and acting lessons, he also took some dancing lessons for a while but he doesn't really enjoy it. He also likes to sing for his girlfriend whom he dated since he was 13 but is friends with since he's 5 he asked her to be his girlfriend by skype, he's still with her but it's a distant relationship and visits on holidays. Trivia Solos Eric004.jpg|Keep Holding On (Pairability)|link=Keep Holding On (Eric) Solos (In a Duet) Eric002.png|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Pairability)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Eric003.jpg|Somebody That I Used To Know (Pairability)|link=Somebody That I Used To Know Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Males Category:Contenders